fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DUBsoul
DUBsoul is a action adventure/music game in which made by SEGA ALTUS for the Wii U and 3DS. It uses the controler and not the tablet. Synopsis The first half of the story focuses on Shiro Hikari memories of his first year at Colbalt academy then the second half are chronicles of the other main characters during the Hypirion invasion. Characters Playable Characters Shrio Hikari: The main protagionist. The younger brother of Kuro. He uses a katana and fire and electricty. He protective of his friends and family. Has a crush on Yuki. Kuro Hikari: Shiro's older brother. He uses knives and illusions. He is cheerful but distent ever since his girlfriend's disappearence. Kyo Prower: An eccentric siver fox who is hiding somthing behind his carefree smile. Uses psychokinisis and energy blades from his hands. Lead singer and Keyboard for the band: Broken Vile. Tomako "Tom" Prower: Kyo's younger platinum furred twin always relaxed but tends to explode when push off the edge. He uses different kinds of guns. Drummer of Broken Vile. Ryuk V Hellsing: A headstrong wolf that has a noble attitude of life. He uses martial arts. Gutarist and a singer of Broken Vile. Eikaka: a cat with a happy-go-lucky attitude that has a love for tinkering and testing. He uses his claws that he converted to beam claws. The bass player of Broken Vile Miyu Prower/Tanikawa: The pink furred fox is married to Kyo by a technicality and they help out with their cafe. She is cheerful and supportive of Kyo's choices. Uses tonfas and the wind to her advantage in combat Jin Kaido: A DJ of the school radio. Seems to be a good guy that doesn't like to see other people make senseless riots. Known for his monsterous strengh and can carry heavy swords with ease. Keisuke Yagami: a very calm and cynical person. However, he hides a very extreme judgmental side towards people who commit despicable acts such as bullying and using their power for their own selfish desires. Known for his skill with a sword. Amane Kiryu: A teacher at the academy she is Kyo's older brother's wife. Uses magic based skills Jugo Suda: An amnisiac boy found in the ruins. He can shape shift his body into weapons. Midori Mokota: a very friendly girl with an extreme affinity of justice and love, which often make her look extremely childish once she shows her true side. Uses a staff and the power of... Justice? Black Frost: Chai's true form. released before the invasion. Manipultes Ice Non-Playable Leah O'Riely: A rich wolf who is Ry's girlfriend. She is always restrained by her parents. Also a great singer and dancer. Chai: A gold chao that is always with Kyo. Yuki Mu: A girl who looks a lot like a younger version of Kuro's girlfriend. Has a crush on Shiro. Kyle Nait: The only son of the principal he is spoilt brat that has no regard for others. Epsecially hates Kyo and Miyu. Melvin Nait: the principle of the Colbalt Academy he controls it with a titanium fist. He is using his research for something... Naoya "N" Prower: Kyo and Tomako's older brother and cheif of Prowler Tech's R&D Department always giving info to Shiro under the guise of N Heimdall: A member of the Aseir that always keeps an eye on Shiro... Groups The Aseir: A band of rebelious students that try to undermine Melvin Nait's tyranny; Their codenames are based off of their abilities which are names of norse gods. Fought Shiro. Broken Vile: A recuring band that holds concerts on Saturdays. Gameplay The game is is a fusion of Devil May Cry and Castle Crashers using the DMC style of combat in a retro game style each story can have up to four characters They can be unlocked in Shiro's story for him to use but are automaticly unlocked only for some stories the co-op is drop in drop out as the other characters are controlled by cpu that acts acording to the character's personality. The Unique aspect of the game is DUBsoul which allows a character to combine the skills of another character it doesn't have to be a cpu in play just an ulocked character selected at the map screen. the gauge is shared and the group and only the lead can activate it so their is no cpu using it ramdomly. Plot Shiro's Story Category:Games Category:Game Series Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Music Games Category:Original Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:2D Games Category:Cooperative Games